I Can Try
by sushisama
Summary: [fluffy kensuke/daiken] Valentine's day fic. Daisuke asks Ken to the park, to ask the genius to spend the day with him. Read and review, please.


**Title. **I Can Try**  
Authour. **~sushisama~ (sbolce@esper.com)  
**Warnings.**  Kensuke/Daiken, and muchness of the fluff.    
**Disclaimer.** Digimon and all its characters are copyrighted to Toei.**  
Message board.**  I now have a message board you all can post reviews and comments to, and that I can post replies back to you.  W00t!    
**Notes.** Oh dear.  Seems I've fallen into the whole Valentine's Day fic thing.  Granted, I'm a bit late with this, but, ohwell, who can you blame?  I was originally going to write a Kingdom Hearts fic, but then I went through my Kensuke doujinshi 'Koisuru Dendoutai', and got inspired.  Btw, if anyone has translations to that doujin, I would love you ever so much if I could get those from you...  ;D  Anyway, read and review!  And remember to check out the message board for replies to fics.  ^_^

**/ / = thoughts     [ ] = dreams     ( ) = flashbacks**  
::*~~*::

            It was a strangely hot winter day, Ken noticed as he sat in the park in between his home and Odaiba.  He had found a bench near a bunch of trees where there weren't a lot of people.  This was as the former Digimon Kaizer had hoped, because he was even more so of a loner now since his return from the digital world.  He found himself often time hiding from old fans and admirers.  
            The blue-haired genius looked down at his watch.  Ten minutes.  Daisuke was ten minutes late.  Ken sighed, pondering how much more he should bother wasting his time in the park.  Though he wasn't around people, he still felt uncomfortable being within eyesight of all the happy couples on this day.  
            This day that always reminded him of how lonely he was...  
            "Ken!"  
            Ken turned to the voice that was approaching him.  He laid eyes on the slightly younger tanned boy that was running towards him.  He couldn't help but smile.  Daisuke always found a way to make him smile without even trying.  
            "Daisuke-kun," Ken addressed as the boy stopped in front of him, panting and trying to catch his breath, his hands on his knees as he bent over.  
            "No need for formalities," Daisuke said as he straightened himself up, smiling.  "Sorry I'm late."  
            "It's all right," Ken said with a shrug.  "What did you want to talk about?"  
            "Talk about?"  
            Ken nodded.  "That's why you asked me here, isn't it?"  
            "I wanted to spend the day with you, is all," Daisuke admitted.  
            "...you did?"  As happy as he was to hear that the boy he silently admired wanted to spend time with him, Ken couldn't help but feel a bit skeptical.  Daisuke had been asking him a lot lately to join their group.  He denied him each time, but the cinnamon-haired boy still seemed persistent.  
            "Yeah."  Daisuke looked down at the ground, his hands behind his back.  
            / Is he blushing? / Ken thought.  
            "I don't have anyone to be with today.  Even Miyako and Iori have someone!"  He sighed before looking back up at Ken.  "I just didn't want to be alone today.  I thought that you might want company, too."  
            Ken scowled at him.  "What makes you think that I'm lonely?"  
            Daisuke bit his lower lip, thinking how to word what he was going to say without offending his friend.  "Ken...  I know you're alone.  At least, that's how you feel."  He took Ken's pale hand in his.  "But you're not.  I'll always be there for you."  
            Ken looked to the hand holding his and back to Daisuke's big chocolate eyes.  "You just wanted to spend the day with me?"  Daisuke nodded, smiling, thinking that his friend had finally started to understand.  It took him so long just to work up the courage to call Ken, courage he'd been building up for over a week, and it had only come to head that morning.  
            He frowned with disappointment when Ken retracted his hand.  
            "So you're taking pity on me for just today?"  He glared into Daisuke's eyes, making the smaller boy feel even smaller.  "You felt lonely and came to me, just because your crush is probably spending the day with that blond.  But will you acknowledge me in the same way tomorrow?  Or will it go back to you asking me to join you just because I'm a Digidestined like you and your friends?"  
            Daisuke stared at Ken with large, uncomprehending eyes, his mouth open a little in surprise.  He wasn't expecting Ken to react like this.  Ken had become so timid and he half-expected him to just sit, listen, and discuss something like this.  Not blow up.  
            It some-what reminded him of the Kaizer's attitude...  
            "Ken...  I don't understand..."  
            "What isn't there to understand?  I don't want your _pity_."  
            "Pity?"  Daisuke shook his head.  "No!"  He gripped Ken's shoulders in an almost desperate way.  "I don't pity you at all, Ken."  He stared Ken in the eyes, seeking out whatever emotions were in those blue eyes: what he saw was the underlying confusion, hate, and some of the same desperation that Daisuke had, though probably not for the same reason.  "I don't pity you at all..."  His voice took on a very gentle edge.  
            "Then what do you feel?" Ken asked, his voice not as accusing as it had been.  "Is it obligation because I'm a Digidestined?"  
            The confusion came back to Daisuke's eyes.  "What don't you understand?  What can I do to make you think the same way I do?"  He put his hands to his sides, his eyes downcast.  "Why do you think like that, when all I really want is to be friends with you?"  
            "Why would you want me?" Ken asked, his voice dropping to a sadder note.  "After all I've done to you and your friends...  I was so horrible as the Kaizer..."  He sighed.  "Why do you even bother with me at all?"  
            The answer was simple: "I told you, I want to be your friend."  
            "That's all?"  
            "That's all."  Daisuke replied through a smile.  "Look, we're not in the digital world right now, or even with the other children and our Digimon, so, just for now, let's pretend there are no such things, all right?"  
            Ken hesitated.  "...all right.  Just you and me."  
            Daisuke nodded, a large grin on his face.  "Right.  Just you and me."  
            The tanned boy was startled when Ken suddenly latched himself to the younger boy, wrapping his arms around the spiky-haired boy.  "Thank you..." Ken whispered though muffled by Daisuke's shoulder from where his head rested.  
            Daisuke returned the embrace, rubbing Ken's back for reassurance.  "Don't thank me, Ken.  It's what friends are for."  He closed his eyes and let a small sigh pass his lips.  "What I'm here for..."  
            Daisuke received another surprise when in the next moment Ken's lips were upon his.  His eyes were wide with shock, but he didn't pull away.  
            "K-ken...?" the baffled preteen squeaked, when the blue-haired genius pulled away.  
            Ken had a small smile on his face.  "Yes, Daisuke?"  
            "What... what was that for?"  
            "Because... that's how you're supposed to celebrate this day."  
            "I know...  But that's only with someone you like..."  He noticed the smile Ken had going away slowly.  "...someone you like like _that_."  And it clicked right after he said it.  Why Ken was staring at him so intensely, why the good mood he thought the child of kindness was finally beginning was going away so suddenly.  "Oh," he said softly.  "_Oh_."  
            "Daisuke..."  
            "I admire you, Ken," Daisuke said, cutting off Ken before he could start any new statement.  "I always have.  Even when you were the Kaizer, I had some respect for you, only because of how determined you were.  You're so strong..."  
            "Daisuke," Ken tried again.  
            "I... I didn't think you were like that, I didn't think you liked anyone.  But... it kind of makes me feel special that you of all people would like me."  He blushed some.  "And I... I don't know how I feel about you, but... but..."  
            Ken wrapped his arms around Daisuke again and pulled the boy closer.  "Don't force anything, Daisuke.  I understand if you don't feel the same..."  
            "But, I don't know how I feel."  He sighed, relaxing into Ken's hug.  "I don't want to just pass it off as nothing when there might be something..."  
            "What do you want to do then?"  
            Daisuke pulled away from Ken so he could look into the other's eyes.  "I don't want to be friends today."  
            Ken raised an eyebrow.  "You don't?"  
            Daisuke shook his head.  "No.  I want to be taking you on a date, like..."  
            "Like a boyfriend?"  
            "Yeah."  
            Ken smiled.  "I can deal with that."  
            "Good," Daisuke said through a grin.  "Because I wouldn't have accepted 'no'."  
            Ken chuckled.  "I know, I wouldn't expect you to.  So, where do you want to take me?"  
            "Somewhere cheap.  I don't have much money."  
            "Then, let's just walk around some and then go to the restaurant I saw nearby.  Sound good?"  
            "Sounds perfect."  
            Ken took Daisuke's hand and began to drag him off, both of them wearing big smiles.  "Daisuke?"  
            "Yeah, Ken?"  
            "Happy Valentine's Day."  
            "Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Ken."

*blinkblink*  I'm such a conformist.  *shudder*

I don't hate this fic, and I don't really care for it.  It's 'okay', I guess.  Eh.  Ohwell.  Always next year.  Now, off to writing more for 'Distance'!  W00t!  ^_^


End file.
